


Left Her Dreaming

by theleaveswant



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Bechdel Test Ficathon, Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I woke up, and [she] was screaming/I'd left [her] dreaming/I roll over and shake [her] tightly/And whisper "if they want you, they're gonna have to fight me"</i> - Laura Marling, "Night Terror"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Her Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Answers a prompt by evewithanapple at the [2012 Bechdel Test Comment Ficathon](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/244264.html) (though it technically fails the test because Kate does not talk back)

Betty presses her ear against the door, not to hear better (she could hear her whimpering clear as a bell through her door on the other side of the hallway, half-cracked in case Kate needed . . . well, just in case) but just to get as close as she can. She jiggles the handle but the lock holds tight.

"Kate?" she says, turning her face up to the narrow gap at the top of the doorframe, to whatever might be above that. "Baby, can you hear me?"

No answer. Betty raises her hand to thump on the white wood, then thinks better of it. She goes for the hinges hidden behind the thin curtain, wrestling with the painted-over metal, breaking her thumbnail prying up the pegs. She shoves on the door, hears the wood around the lock groan and crunch as it splinters and knows she'll have to pay to have it fixed but that doesn't matter now because she's in, she's at Kate's bedside, she's lifting her out of the tangled sheet and wrapping her up in her arms, whispering, "it's okay, baby. You're okay. They can't get you here. And if anyone ever tries, they'll have to go through me."

Kate shudders and squeezes back but doesn't speak, and Betty strokes her hair until her sobbing subsides and she sinks back into sleep, then lies down, curled against her back, and stays there until morning in case the monsters return (they don't, this time).


End file.
